Nothing More than Simple Love
by justanotherladycasanova
Summary: Call him what you want… I don’t care what you say. But Riku is the one that makes me feel like I mean something. He is the one that makes me smile and… and… he makes me feel like I’m someone. RxNxM onesided Namiku onesided Namiluxia. This is a prequel.


Disclaimer- Don't own it, don't sue me.

A/N: Yeah, this is a one-shot. For one of my freaking awesome friends, Suppi-chan! Yeah, she's a Namiku fan. And… since she's been getting on me because I haven't finished my Namiku stories –damn it, I don't have time— I decided to make this so she'll keep her acne infested head shut. ANYWAY here's the one-shot. …Okay so it MIGHT get a little bittersweet and there are no Kairi bashing in this one… sadly. Okay… maybe just a little bit. Hehe. Okay and maybe this is just one sided Namiku. Sorry Suppi! … heh… Oh yeah! It gets kind of Namiluxia later. But it's for my official LONG BUTT story after this. So let's just say that this is the prequel.

Nothing More Than Simple Love

Written by: justanotherladycasanova

_Everyday…_

_put a smile upon my face…_

_Every night…_

_always being by my side…_

_Everyway… _

_try to show what's in your heart baby…_

_I see him…_

**Who?**

_Him…_

xx

"Sora! Quit being such a lazy ass and help us!" Riku yelled along with Kairi.

Sora groaned, "Why do I have to?! I'm supposed to be the master of the keyblade!"

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO BE THE MASTER OF SHIT IF YOU DON'T HELP US!" surprisingly it wasn't Riku who said this but Kairi who looked red from the screaming.

Riku looked shocked and Sora looked… well… whipped.

Kairi let out a soft sigh before looking at him again, "So are you going to help us or not?"

Sora stood up quickly and ran to her, "Okay."

"Good. Now carry those boxes over there!" Kairi pointed and Sora began working away.

Riku just smirked at him as her walked towards the boxes.

"Finally he got him lazy butt out of the sand. I was getting worried that his cute butt might flatten away." Kairi smiled cutely and picked up some boxes then put them in the boat.

Riku just chuckled before grabbing more boxes.

xx

**They're moving to the city… where Kairi lives. **

_Oh…_

**What's with the 'Oh'?**

_What? It's nothing… just that I'm going to miss seeing them here. On this island…_

**Yeah right, you're going to miss seeing **_**his**_** butt while he does his sports and stuff.**

_WHAT?! No!!!!_

**Admit it, you love **_**his**_** butt.**

_No I do NOT!_

**Yes you do!**

_NOT!_

**DO!**

…

**Admit defeat?**

_Shut up._

**It's better than my butt.**

_I don't know! It just… looks like his is more…_

**More…?**

_More likely to be squeezed or wanted to be squeezed by every girl on this universe._

**Dear God, you're a pervert!**

_NO!_

**Yes! I bet you right now, you're looking at **_**his**_** butt!**

_Why would I be looking at his butt now? _

**Cause he's bending…**

_Liar…_

**He is really! Kairi's checking him out!**

_Ohmygosh!_

**HAHAH! You looked!**

_Roxas! You jerk! _

xx

"You know Riku," Sora smirked, "You could be a model."

Riku grinned, "Really?"

"Yeah!" Kairi nodded, "They get lots of money for that in the city! You should try out!"

"Hmm…" Riku scratched his chin, "I think I will…"

"Alright! I'll have a model for a friend!" Sora smiled, "Here I come ladies!"

Kairi glared at him.

"I mean… Kairi!" he ran to hug her but she dodged and he landed face first in the sand.

"You idiot." Riku sighed as he finished putting the last set of boxes on the boat.

"Well, we better get going!" Kairi helped Sora up.

The trio turned their heads back to the island, and gazed upon it once more.

"I'm going to miss this place…" Sora sighed.

"We'll come back, next year before the summer ends." Riku nodded.

"So many things happened to us this past year," Kairi sighed running a hand through her hair, "We forgot to thank them you know."

"Thank who?" Sora asked.

Kairi elbowed Sora and said, "Roxas and…"

"Naminé…" Riku finished Kairi's sentence.

"Yeah…" the trio sighed.

"_Thanks you guys." _

xx

**He was thinking about you…**

_I know…_

**It makes you wonder, doesn't it?**

_Yeah…_

**You really love him, don't you?**

_We're nobodies, we're not supposed to feel…_

**Just because we're not supposed to—**

_Doesn't mean we can't? Stop playing yourself Roxas…_

**What did Marluxia tell you? **

_He told me the truth._

**He told you bullshit… he's bullshit.**

_Don't call him that! I mean…_

**Naminé…**

_Marluxia was like… not a brother… not a father… he was like my… my… _

**You don't…**

_No! It's just that… I love Riku but Marluxia… _

**The man that verbally and physically abused you… he was your torturer!**

_He was the only one I had! The man I could go to… the man that told me exactly what the world was, what it needed and what it didn't! It doesn't need us! _

**He's not a man! He's a monster! **

_Call him what you want… I don't care what you say. But Riku is the one that makes me feel like I mean something. He is the one that makes me smile and… and… he makes me feel like I'm someone. _

**And… Marluxia…?**

_Marluxia… I still wonder about him… if he finally got what he wanted… _

**You sound like you love him.**

_You can't love a nobody. _

xx

ALRIGHT! Now I know you guys are all like, WHAT THE HELL MAN?! Yeah… well you'll see in that story I'm going to write later on if Suppi approves of this… this prequel. Since like I owe her… not a lot. Yeah… so anyway review!


End file.
